1. Field of the Invention
At least one aspect of the present invention relates to at least one of an optical element and a light detection device and an object sensing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some techniques relating to at least one of an optical element and a light detection device and an object sensing system are disclosed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-128913 discloses an infrared ray detection apparatus characterized by including an infrared ray detection element for detecting an infrared ray, a package for storing the infrared ray detection element, a condenser lens arranged in front of the infrared ray detection element and provided for condensing infrared rays on the infrared ray detection element, and an aberration correction optical element arranged in front of the condenser lens and provided for finely controlling the incident angle of an infrared ray onto the condenser lens to correct for an aberration caused in the condenser lens.
However, an optical element capable of condensing light with a broader range of incident angles or a light detection device capable of detecting light with a broader range of incident angles has not been disclosed. An object sensing system capable of sensing existence or displacement of an object based on light with a broader range of incident angles has not been disclosed.